Destruct and Death
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: A mysterious person washes up on the shores of Tenrou Island just before the S-class exam is about to take place, holding a power far greater than even Zeref's himself. Will this finally be the salvation Zeref has longed for, or will wither away any hope he has left of meeting an end?


**I've been spending too much time thinking of stories to write when I've got plenty of unfinished ones, but this scene just popped into my head and I thought it'd be cool to write it. It's another Sands of Destruction Xover for those who have seen my profile. XD Kyrie would make a nice friend for Zeref and now that I'm thinking it over, it's a plausible way to help Zeref. 0.0**

 **For those who don't know what SoD is, don't worry. You don't have to watch the anime (or play the game) to understand what's going on. This does have spoilers from Fairy Tail's side so don't read it if you haven't read passssst... chapter 372? I think...(Just looking up in the wiki, I know what happens. Just can't remember what chapter you find out in.)**

 **Riiiight- anyway! I don't own either of the series which is defiantly a good thing because I'd just end up screwing them up. X(**

The ocean waves glistened in the sun like thousands of precious gems as they gently lapped the pearl white shore. Birds chirping and the soft whispers of the waves were the only sounds to be heard on that peaceful morning.

Overlooking the serene atmosphere was a girl resting calmly on a palm tree. Her long blonde hair fell in waves with two wing-like accessories fanning out from her head. Green eyes watched the sea and what lay far beyond it in boredom.

Watching the sea grew old fast but she was waiting. Her boredom wouldn't last much longer, for her guild's S-class exam would soon be taking place, she could sense it deep within her soul. This excited her, to see the hopeful new members of her beloved guild aspiring to become S-class mages. They were always a sight to see, but she could never stay long to watch them, for she didn't want to accidently influence the results in anyway or even be seen much to her great displeasure.

Her time had passed and she would let her new children move forward to their futures without the pressures of the past pulling the strings.

She giggled a soft laugh, "I can't wait to see them." Smiling to herself as she could only being to image what type of mages the guild had brought up.

In such a brief second, a mere moment that flashed by to quickly, the peaceful air was shattered. Gasping, Mavis quickly scanned the island's sea.

A powerful force has approaching the island. A magic unlike anything she has ever seen before brimming with a supernatural power far above her own and even that of the Dark Wizard Zeref's.

The air became still in the presence of such a magnificent force, nothing dared make a sound.

Quickly narrowing done the source to a small body floating just outside the island's boundary, pieces of driftwood and shattered remains of a boat encircling the being.

A shipwreck, but from how far?

There were no signs of any demolished ships before his arrival nor were there any storms on or around this island for several weeks. It could be quite possible that this being's ship wrecked days or even weeks ago and they had been left to float aimlessly on the ocean's surface until they reached land.

Here Mavis wondered what to do about this. Could she refuse access to someone in dire need of assistance or just leave them to drown?

This person was still alive, that much she knew. Everyone had magic even if they did not pursue a life using it and all magic had intent. The caster's feelings would be broadcast-ed and felt by those who could sense the delicate weaving of emotions through their magic. A corpse would have no means to hold onto it's power, as all magic came from the soul. Once it was gone, the magic would follow.

It was one thing Mavis was especially proud of, detecting the small detail of emotion woven into a person's magic aura when she actually sat down and analyzed a person's aura. She could catch the tiniest glimpse hiding in even the most stoic and emotionless spell caster.

Examining this person's magic aura was the same as looking at a corpse, a blank slate of emptiness. A corpse could not hold a magical signature and no human was this devoid of a conscious, perhaps a lacrima? Lacrimas could take on magic but eventually the magic would wither away if tied to a lifeless body for too long.

There were far to many questions that held no answer and so Mavis allowed entry for this confusing being.

Pushed by the pleasant waves of the sea, the body clinging to a broken piece of timber slowly made it's way to the shore. Before long the once clear beach view was broken by a single body resting on the shifting sand.

Mavis floated a view feet away from the body, noting it's blue and black outfit and blazing fire-red hair.

The sound of trees rustling alerted her to the arrival of Zeref from the area of his self-induced prison, his black eyes wandering over the body in bewilderment. He stood back, far enough away that if somehow, this man was still alive he could not be taken in by Zeref's curse.

"Mavis?" She didn't need to hear the rest to know what he was asking. As best as she could managed, Mavis knelt down to determine if the odd fellow was still breathing. If she had not been playing close enough attention, she would have thought he was dead. He was, in fact, breathing but slowly and softly that his chest appeared to have no movement at all.

She smiled, "He's alive." Her decision to bring the man to the island had not killed him and that filled her with a sense of relief. No one had died for her reluctant to help a stranger if only barely.

"I should go back." Zeref stated, turning to head back to the place he was previously located at before a massive foreign magic signature appeared. The dark wizard would not risk the man's life just to find some answers, not when Mavis was there to uncover it from a safer position.

"There's no need."

The unfamiliar voice and rustling of clothing was all the two had of the mystery man's awakening. His voice sent non-existent shivers down the ghost's spine. It was just as flat and empty as his magic suggested. One look at his grey-blue eyes told the same tale, emotionless and as deep and empty as an abyss.

"I can't stay here." Zeref began, eyes growing sad and distant, "I could hurt you."

The man tilted his head in what she could assume confusion before snapping back to it's original place, "The Contradictory Curse?" Zeref flinch instinctively at his words despite not a hint of accusation present in his tone.

The dark-haired wizard stared at the other, "I-if you know about the curse then you should know what happens if you stray too close to me."

"I know. However, your curse has no effect on me."

Did they hear that right? Zeref's curse has no effect on him? Only those who are affected by the curse themselves would be immune to it's deadly power and that, carried a heavy price on the person's soul easily recognizable to those who knew what to look for. This man carried no darkness, none of the taint that became in-bedded inside them as a result of this evil.

He carried no such curse, that much was certain.

"Then you are immortal?" Zeref asked the man. A death curse meant little to one who could not die.

"In a way I suppose."

Mavis sighed, "That's really not helpful."

"I apologize. Would you like me to explain?"

He watched the two as they nodded, settling themselves in for the answers they were desperately seeking. "Very well." He began, the flatness of his voice never changing even as he spoke, "I suppose I should start with the reason why your curse has no effect on me. This may came off as hard to believe, but I have walked this earth since the first day of it's creation."

He paid no heed to the gasps and disbelief thrown his direction, continuing on with his explanation, "I've been here since the very beginning of creation, wondering the planet and watching it grow and transform into what it has become today. However. My purpose on this world is not to play as it's guardian, I am the one who brings forth its execution."

"H-how..." Mavis gasped, eyes wide with fury, "How could you possibly even think of ending the world like that!"

He remained silent as Mavis attempted to strike at him only to fail. Zeref tried to rain in whatever anger he felt towards this person he just moments ago felt could be somewhat of a like-able person despite his monotone expressions.

"You should not take the meaning of end so literally. What I hold is the power to reset the world."

"You're still killing millions of people." Mavis yelled at him, she couldn't believe she let someone like this onto her island!

"If one should be to blame for the deaths of those who live in this world, than that responsibility should be held by the one who wills this world's destruction."

Zeref glared at him coldly, "And what do you mean by that?"

The man turned to look at them, not worrying about the decaying blades of grass as death took the life of those around them. "If there is someone out there who truly believes in my existence as the destruct code and wants nothing more than to see the world go away, that is when my power activates. When someone hopes for it strongly enough, the destruct code awakens, I hold no power over when this will occur."

The will of another is the key to activating this weapon of mass destruction. One person was all that was required to completely abandon a world so full of life. The thought that someone would hope for something so horrible shocked the girl out of her rage, a great depression settling over the trio.

One question continually plague Mavis's thoughts and she could only hope for a refusal, "Has the destruct code ever...been activated before?"

The stranger's eyes closed, "Many times."

Ghostly tears sprung up from Mavis's eyes as she mourned the loss of so many worlds and the many lives that had been lost over the careless and heartless wishes of another. So lost in her sadness, Mavis overlooked the brief moment of hope that flashed through Zeref's eyes. "Is it...Is it possible to use the destruct code for a single individual?"

That snapped Mavis towards him faster than the man's admission of wielding the deadliest magic on the face of the planet. Was it possible? Could that power be harnessed for a simple task of killing one person?

The man watched Zeref with dull eyes, "I do not know. Never have I meet someone with such a strong desire to die before as you. It could be possible, but I am not certain. Would you care to try?"

Zeref was hesitant to agree, could he allow himself this tiny measure of hope that the being standing before him had the power to end his tormented life? He was strong, no doubt about that, his inner magic a force even Zeref couldn't fully comprehend, but was it strong enough to override his cursed immortality?

He forced down a swallow, hardening his eyes and gave the man a small nod, "Al-alright."

The few seconds it took for the man to stand on his feet and walked the few meters towards the dark wizard felt like an eternity as all he could do was hope and doubt himself. Bringing his hand towards Zeref's forehead, the man gave one final glance towards him. A small smile appearing, giving him a serene and almost otherworldly form. "If this should work, know it was a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kyrie Illunis."

Zeref granted him a smile of his own, "Zeref Dragneel."

A blinding green light flashed and crackled like a raging lightning storm.

* * *

 **Was it successful? I'll let you decide that!**

 **Few things I want to mention before I end this. In regards to the magic, I have no idea if this is even true or if even Mavis knows how to do that. For the sake of the story I'm going to say she can. Perhaps she learned observing the passing ships out of boredom, I don't know.**

 **As for the fact that both Zeref and Kyrie can see her, there was a story I read a while back in which she could show herself to whoever she wanted, I guess like receiving the Fairy Tail without actually getting it. So I wanted to do that for this story only.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this, leave a review to let me know ok? I love reading your comments!**


End file.
